


Win-Win-Win

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, inappropriate use of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: prompt: “I’m sure we can put those lips to better use.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> previously posted on tumblr, prompted by @believesinponds

“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use, boys,” Iris says, her voice low and hungry as she lies back into the pillows, showing off her figure in the sundress she’s been wearing.   


It definitely gets Barry and Cisco’s attention, their mouths agape when they completely forget about the candy they’ve been snacking on. 

Iris couldn’t help but grin. Her boys have been arguing about whether Bella should’ve ended up with Edward or Jacob for the past half-hour. 

At first, she made them watch the _Twilight_ movies together this weekend mostly as a joke since she watches _Star Trek_ with them all the time, but now that Barry and Cisco are into it, they’ve been debating and exchanging theories throughout their marathon. 

And Iris got tired fast. She just needs to shut them up, and besides, she’ll get to release some of the tension and be able to receive some _great_ sex. Win-win-win, right?  

“So?” Iris slowly lifts up her skit a bit, just enough to show her thighs and red bikini underwear. “Are you going to do something or what? I’ve been wet for quite some time now…” she adds in a gravely voice, and it makes both Barry and Cisco scramble over to her in a rush. 

“Damn you, Iris,” Cisco almost growls, lifting up the dress further up before he helps her slip out of her panties. “We’re right in the middle of _Eclipse_.” 

Barry lets out a chuckle. “There’s such thing as a rewind button, Cisco.” He leans down to catch Iris in a searing kiss, letting his hands explore down Iris’s chest, softly tracing over her already hard nipples. 

“Less talking, more doing,” Iris says when Barry pulls back from the kiss. “ _Please_ ,” she whispers, and it makes both of her boys groan in response. 

They get Iris out of her dress, leaving her completely naked. Cisco pulls Barry into a rough kiss, biting down onto his bottom lip as they get out of each other’s shirts, letting Iris enjoy the show above her. There’s nothing more amazing than seeing these two men being in love with each other, and each being in love with her.

Before she knows it, Barry is sucking at her tits while Cisco is using that talented tongue of his to tease her wet folds. She breathes in sharply, trying to buck her hips, but finds that Cisco is holding her down. 

“Oh, fuck…” she whimpers when Barry lightly nips at her right nipple, his fingers pinching the other. “Barry, god…Cisco, that’s so good, yeah, oh yeah…”  


Cisco laps at her clit once, twice to tease, licking up the pre-cum that’s already leaking and Iris continues to whimper and moan beneath them, totally at their mercy. 

“Oh my god, please,” Iris begs when Barry keeps playing with her tits, making marks all over her neck and chest while Cisco is eating her out perfectly. “Guys, please…please fuck me. I need it. I need you so bad, oh god.”   


Cisco chuckles at this, making the vibrations to Iris’s pussy all sorts of amazing and she squirms. “Let’s just say this is payback for getting us into this stupid series,” he says right before he dives back in, licking her clit without ever letting his tongue go inside her. 

“Yeah, I mean…” Barry starts to say, pausing his movements to smirk at his girlfriend. “You totally teased us till we couldn’t take it anymore, and then you just casually put on the first movie. What, you didn’t think we’d get you back, babe?”   


It’s difficult for Iris to even glare at them when she’s getting teased herself, being held down by these two, beautiful men. 

“I hate you both,” she manages to say in between moans. 

Barry kisses her, though, with a wide smile on his face before straddles her. “We love you, too,” he whispers, reaching out to hold down Iris’s arms.

Cisco finally gets his tongue into her pussy, fucking her slowly and she lets out a pleasant shout. 

It’s going to be a _long_ night…in the best way.


End file.
